


You are important

by Themidnightsky



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Canon Universe, Caring, Fluff, M/M, Protectiveness, and this fic is very self indulgent uwu, flame is kinda protective of takeru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 22:30:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themidnightsky/pseuds/Themidnightsky
Summary: "You are important, Takeru."Takeru was surprised by the complete honesty of the comment, that he had forgotten to say anything else. Sure, Flame had called him important before but it was usually followed by how he was important to playmaker or to Vrains. The sentence never ended with justhimbeing the important one.





	You are important

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a super short fic that was inspired by the prompt "Okay, so who do I have to murder?" for Flame/Takeru that I received on twitter. it was super fun to write and ngl, i think i'm starting to get a soft spot for these two. 
> 
> i hope you enjoy reading as much as i enjoyed writing this! pls feel free to leave a kudos/comment if u have enjoyed this <3

Takeru had always thought that it was strange that despite Flame literally being titled after the element of fire, he could be somewhat composed. While Takeru wasn’t one to necessarily get angry either, at times it would all build up, turning into one large outburst. 

But for every time that did happen, Flame was there to calm him down. He often acted as a point of reason, listening to his frustrations carefully and often giving his own advice.

So when Takeru had finally got to see Flame’s anger, he couldn’t help but be surprised by it.

“Takeru, how did you injure yourself like that?” As soon as Takeru had entered the bedroom, Flame had asked the question. His plan of acting as though nothing was wrong had failed immediately. The Ignis stood there, arms crossed, demanding some sort of answer.  
  
“This?” Giving a small chuckle, he touched the bandage that was on his cheek. “I just fell on the pavement - it’s no big deal.”

It wasn’t as though Takeru didn’t trust Flame - he did. However, for things that didn’t concern Vrains or the lost incident he felt no need to talk about it. This wasn’t Vrains, in which everything could be solved through a game - it was real life.

Despite his attempts to brush it off however, the Ignis persisted.

“No fall could have caused you to wear a bandage like that.” Flame cuts through the lie almost immediately. “Did you get into a fight?”

Takeru sits down as he turns on his computer, stalling for time as he tries to think of another response. His duel disk laid on his bed, Flame on top of it. Despite his form being so small, his gaze felt heavy, enough so that Takeru felt as though he couldn’t ignore it anymore.

“It’s nothing.” Once again, he tries to push the issue under the rug. “It doesn’t really concern you, either.”

“I fail to see how it could concern me when I am your partner.” Refutes Flame, not giving up. “Do not try to ignore me on this Takeru.”

If the Ignis didn’t have such a strong presence, he probably would have.  There were plenty of assignments and other things that needed doing instead of talking about what had happened this afternoon.  

Takeru was persistent but Flame was too. Perhaps even worse than him, as he was an AI. He didn’t need to eat or sleep like he did and if he wanted to, could keep on going forever until he eventually cracked.

“Takeru, I can help you through this.” The firm tone in his voice breaks slightly, a soft warmth breaking through. “Keeping this to yourself won’t help you.”

“Fine...”

Giving up, Takeru backed away from the computer and sat on his bed. He took a seat next to his duel disk, Flame’s gaze entirely on him. Initially, this gaze was something that had made him rather uncomfortable, not used to being the centre of attention. But now it was a comfort almost, the ignis wholly ready to take it what he was going to say.

“It wasn’t anything serious.” Picking up the duel disk so that he could talk to Flame easier, Takeru rephases what he was going to say. “I mean, I wasn't going out _looking_ for trouble if that is what you were worried about. I don’t pick fights with people for no good reason.”

Thinking back to this afternoon, Takeru pauses.

 “But as I was on my way back from school today, I saw these punks picking on this middle school kid, something about owing him money. He looked kinda defenseless, so I decided to step in. This wasn’t the first time I’ve been in a fight before so I thought I would be okay...”

He cuts himself off there, the results obvious. He watches Flame’s gaze carefully as though trying to calculate how he might react.

 “You were right to try to step in an intervene.” Flame hums, finally uncrossing his arms. “That child could have been severely hurt if you didn’t.”

 Hearing Flame’s words, he can’t help but smile slightly. Sure, he had gotten hurt but it had all been worth it in the end. It was the right thing to do

 “However, you were foolish to try and fight them by yourself.” The ignis’s tone seemed to shift, arms crossed. “You could have seriously been hurt otherwise.”

 “W-what?” Responded Takeru, the tone shift surprising even him. “But that kid would have gotten hurt if I didn’t!”

 That answer, however, was not enough to satisfy Flame.

“Then, you walk away and contact the police.” Flame spoke as though his words were the only truth. "You are important, Takeru."

Takeru was so surprised by his comment,  that he had forgotten to say anything else. Sure, Flame had called him important before but it was usually followed by how he was important to playmaker or to Vrains. The sentence never ended with just _him_   being the important one.

“Where _exactly_ are these so called “punks” that you were talking about?”  
  
Takeru blinked, looking towards Flame in confusion.

“They were located just near the harbour, why?”

“I suggest that we pay them a visit - of course, when you are feeling better.” Flame’s eyes seemed to narrow. “So that they understand that they can not hurt you or anyone else.”

“W-we?!” He couldn’t help but be surprised by Flame’s outburst. This was the first time he had seen him anything to close to angry - despite being named after the actual element of fire he had never shown any before. While he seemed to possess a rather burning fire of passion, Flame seemed to hold a more warm type of the fire, the kind you would want to sleep in front of after a busy day. “But you just said that we should go to the police about it.”

“The police would do very little to help in this scenario and are already preoccupied finding the knights of hanoi.” Explained Flame, Takeru still struggling to believe what he was hearing. “It would perhaps be beneficial that we did it ourselves.”

Takeru moved the duel disk away from him in surprise, thinking. 

“If I couldn’t beat them up first time round, how would having you around exactly help?”

The Ai seemed to cross his arms further, as though insulted by the very question.

“If you haven’t forgotten how I tried to contract you, I have a connection with the technology around us.” Flame spoke as though he was proud of the fact. “And there are other things that I could do, if given the chance.”

“Flame, you scared the shit out of me when you first appeared to me.” And Takeru could remember exactly how prepared he was to destroy his duel disk until Flame mentioned the lost incident. If Flame could do even more than that, he dreaded to see what could happen. “We don’t need to do that.”

However, Flame still had a look of determination in his eyes, obvious that he wasn’t going to back down easily.

“Listen, I don’t need to remind you that if I do something like that to them - I’ll just get reported by the police as well.” As if to speak on his eye level, he held the duel disk close to his face with both hands. “And you said so yourself - I’m important. I wouldn’t be able to help playmaker if I got caught.”

Flame held his gaze for a moment longer, sighing. The intensity was still in his eyes but he didn’t seem so hell bent on harming those that had wronged him.

“You are correct.” He reached out his hand towards Takeru face, tracing the bandage that was on his face. “I should think how placing you in a situation like that may place you in more danger than anything.”

The motion felt strange. Flame had made very little attempts to touch Takeru before and he had never even given any thought if the AI did have a physical form outside of vrains. His skin felt as though it was made of a very soft plastic but underneath that there was a very comforting heat to it.

“It’s fine.” Smiled Takeru. “You do have a point that I should have been more careful though- I could have easily been hurt.”

The ignis gave a small nod, satisfied with his response, before letting go off his face.

“You should probably change your bandages as well - you haven’t done a good job with them.”

“Hey, I tried!” He tried to sound annoyed, but he knew it was just harmless teasing from the Ignis. “It’s the best that I could do given the circumstances.”

“Of course.” The ignis said, their tone light. “Just like everything else.”

Takeru gave a rather small frown towards the Ignis, before setting the duel disk back down towards the bed.

“I’m just going to go and get some food - I’ll be back in a moment, okay?”

Flame only gave a satisfied nod as he left the room, leaving to change his bandage.

\--------

_Recent reports has been gathering by residents of the harbour about strange electrical interference that has been happening in the area. These incidents range from equipment not working to some residents even saying that they have seen a strange figure in their TVs. Police have tried to investigate these reports but have been unable to find anything. However, during their investigation they were able to find a local gang that had been responsible for various muggings in the area. When questioned, the gang held full responsibilities for their crimes, stating that they would do whatever they could just so that “it” wouldn’t follow them anymore. Police will be continuing their investigations into what this possible disturbance could be and further details will hopefully be released soon._

 


End file.
